magifandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 6
Volume 6 is the sixth volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Kougyoku Ren Ugo is going to kill Judar. People surrounded are saved by Morgiana's quick actions, and the Magi is stopped by the visitors from the Kou Empire, the Princess Kougyoku and her attendant, Koubun. Kougyoku orders Koubun to heal Judar, while she by herself starts fighting Ugo with her Djinn Weapon Equip. She manages to pierce a big hole in her opponents, killing him at the same time. Kougyoku is proud from her victory, but gets attacked by Aladdin. She doesn't understands why, as she only saved them from that monster, but once she learns that Ugo was on Aladdin's and others' side, she orders Engi, Entai and Enshin to get rid of them. While the members of the Fog Troupe, plus Sinbad, his Household and Morgiana, fight against the monsters, Kougyoku prepares to full body Djinn Equip. She is stopped by Sinbad, to whose appearance she starts blushing. Sinbad also calms down Aladdin, reassuring him that his friend is still alive. Then, he asks Kougyoku to meet her somewhere more appropriate, and she agrees. She orders everyone to leave. At the same time, Aladdin realizes that Ugo's star vanished and wants to give him even more power. After the Battle After the battle, Morgiana helps out with treating others, but she feels like she is useless. She decides that she wants to help out Alibaba and Aladdin before coming back to her homeland. Alibaba, while treating his injures, wonders what he's doing, being useless like this. He checks his injures even in private areas of his body. Morgiana comes in and notices him with his bottom fully exposed, much to their horror. Later, while she bandages him, Alibaba asks about Aladdin's condition. He explains her what happened in the Dungeon Amon and they decide to see him. They notice that their friend is in very bad shape. Sinbad comes in and orders them to take Ugo's flute away from him, telling that it endangers his life. Alibaba and Sahbmad Afterwards, people from the Fog Troupe demands Alibaba to answer what is going to happen with them, but as he has nothing to say, Sinbad calms them down instead. Feeling himself useless for not being able to do anything to help and with Cassim still missing, Alibaba is visited by his brother, Deputy King, Sahbmad. Barkak greets Alibaba and on Sahbmad's behalf, explains the reason of their visit. Alibaba asks Sahbmad why did he come to such a place, but Sahbmad, instead of replying, while shivering, says that Alibaba is really amazing. Barkak grabs his shoulder to calm him down, and explains Alibaba that the Deputy King come to him even in this state. Then Sinbad comes and realizes that it was Sahbmad who was leaking information to the Fog Troupe. Sahbmad denies any affiliation with that group and explains that he is doing this only because of Alibaba's presence, wishing to do something for this country. He then reveals his desire to Alibaba stopping Ahbmad. Barkak explains Balbadd's bad situation, including Markkio's arrival and starting depending on the Kou Empire's paper money, Huang, and falling into huge debt. Ahbmad decided to use citizens as the next collateral, to change Balbadd into slave-exporting country. Sahbmad cites Ahbmad, saying that his brother thought that people can reproduce, what means getting money forever, and the Kou Empire would sell them to other countries. Upon hearing that, Morgiana urges Alibaba to stop his brother. After that, Sahbmad mentions that Ahbmad will marry one of Kou's princesses and finalize the slavery project. He then leaves, leaving everything in Alibaba's hands, though Sinbad promises to stop him. ''"It wasn't anyone. It was him." Afterwards, Alibaba goes to unconscious Aladdin and tells him what has happened. He wonders if he's capable of doing such a thing, mentioning real heroes, such as Sinbad, to whom he can't compare. Meanwhile, Sinbad wonders why Aladdin chose someone as weak and without confidence as Alibaba, from whom they cannot expect anything, especially not ruling the country. Angry Morgiana interrupts them, and after filling them up about the situation, she tells them that even though Alibaba looks like he has no confidence, he saved her when she was a slave. She states it wasn't just anyone, but him. She says she feels that the one who will be able to save this country is him and then, she leaves the room. Sinbad thinks that it seems that it's too early to determine whether Alibaba would be suitable candidate as a king. Ahbmad and Markkio Ahbmad talks Markkio. He says it's about time he see the Kou Empire's princess he will marry in four days time. Markkio assures him about her beauty and pride and about Kou not being brutal. He says to make Balbadd flourish even further, and Ahbmad agrees. Sinbad's Story The Kou Empire Sinbad fill Alibaba and Morgiana in on Kou's power and history. He mentions that one of reason for Kou's ruthlessness is their Magi, Judar. Asked, he explains who the Magi is and about Magi's help in Dungeons. He says that currently Kou has eyes on Balbadd. He says about Kou completely manipulating Ahbmad. Then, Alibaba and Morgiana try to leave, but Sinbad asks Alibaba to talk in private. Duty Sinbad recalls Alibaba's father talking about him as an outstanding person, but he denies everything. Sinbad understands that he has lost his confidence after failed negotiations, but tells him that he has to become a king to change Ahbmad's rule. He promises to support him, but Alibaba says that it's impossible. Sinbad mentions him already being a leader, but Alibaba explains it's all because he happens to have royal blood. Sinbad disagrees, saying that he also didn't think of becoming king, but felt that it was his duty, and now it's Alibaba's duty, in whom people believe. Alibaba's and Cassim's Meeting Afterwards, Alibaba goes alone, wondering what he should do. He is watched by Cassim and his group. Alibaba looks at citizens and realizes that they all will become slaves. Once they start pushing on him, Cassim saves him. He then asks Cassim where he has been when the big problem aroused. Cassim doesn't want to go back since Sinbad is there, saying he's royalty. What's more, Sinbad made fun of the Fog Troupe for which Cassim won't forgive him. Alibaba tries to argue with him saying that Sinbad's strength is required for them right know. However, Cassim answers that besides members of the Fog Troupe, also citizens wish to change Balbadd. Alibaba is terrified when he realizes that Cassim wants to make citizens into army who will bring down the current monarchy. He doesn't want to believe that Cassim is serious about this matter, so he gets introduced to the Weapon Dealer. Alibaba tries to stop him and make him consider number of victims, but Cassim replies that no matter how many will have to sacrifice their lives, the final victory will be theirs. Alibaba watches him horrified. He recalls how he cried over Mariam's death and now he wants to submerge innocents into the sea of blood. Asked if he will go with Cassim, Alibaba says he never heard this will lead to the war. Cassim tells him that if even Alibaba's royal blood wasn't able to shake Ahbmad, the war is the only way. Alibaba doesn't agree and it's they should think of another way. Cassim screams and demands Alibaba to tell him what he plans to do, but Alibaba calmly answers he doesn't know. He however adds he knows he will find an answer. The answer which won't result to a single drop of blood being shed. He asks Cassim to let him change this country. Cassim hits him strongly, so Alibaba gets angry and grabs his clothes. Cassim says that being with him is tiring him out. He then tells Alibaba he has no strength or determination; he's trash despite being the prince. Alibaba then hears that he should disappear from Cassim's eyes and if he still insists on stopping him, the next time they'll meet they'll be enemies. Alibaba's Determination Training Sinbad and Jafar talk about Alibaba losing completely his confidence, but just then, he shows up and asks Sinbad to teach him how to use his Djinn. He says he needs a power to protect this country. During his training, Sinbad explains to Alibaba the proper way to use a Djinn. The flashback occurs where Sinbad asks Alibaba about his sudden change of mind. Alibaba explains he's still not sure whether he's befitting being a king or not, but if there are things he can do now, he wishes to do them. While trying to compress his Djinn into his own body, Alibaba apologizes to Sinbad in his thoughts, saying he can't tell him about Cassim, whom he still consider his friend and wants to stop him himself. While Alibaba's Magoi is being restored, Sinbad tells Alibaba about the Djinn Equip and Magoi Manipulation, impossible to learn quickly. Then, Alibaba starts training again. Hearing that full body Djinn Equip would be impossible in the limited time he has, Sinbad tells him he should learn Djinn Weapon Equip first and explains what he means by this term. Reassurance Afterwards, Sinbad talks with Jafar about Alibaba's progress and Sinbad's plans concerning the Prince. He also plan to talk with Kougyoku, who seems to have a crush on him. Then, Morgiana goes to Aladdin's room, where she finds Alibaba. She then tells him he should have a rest. Alibaba replies he rested a little and says he has dragged Aladdin into a terrible mess. She tells him that Aladdin thinks of him as his most respectable friend and surely doesn't feel he's been dragged into anything. Alibaba then thanks her for it. She wonders when she meant by it, and eventually realizes that he went to Balbadd alone the last time it happened. Alibaba's Decision Alibaba goes to the Balbadd's Palace's gate. He then reveals his identity as the third Prince of Balbadd and demands the guards to open the gates. Guards are unwillingly to let Alibaba, but citizens push them to do it. When they ask him to make sure if he's the only one who will get in, Alibaba swears on his name as a Prince that he will change the country. Kougyoku's Dreams Meanwhile, Kougyoku asks about Judar's injures. Then, she wants to know why can't Hakuei marry Ahbmad instead, so Koubun tries to tell her about Balbadd being important to conquer the West. Although she understands, she says she wanted to be warrior and to fall in love. She starts wondering what kind of person Ahbmad is. Meanwhile, Markkio introduces to Ahbmad the dowry of his soon-to-be wife and he approves them being his bodyguards. Alibaba vs Entai Then, Alibaba appears with intention of talking with his eldest brother, but Entai is sent to fight him. Alibaba fights him, eventually trying to use his Djinn Equip. Alibaba tries Djinn Equipping, but fails. Markkio comments that he's Dungeon Capturer, making Ahbmad wondering how he could manage being one. Alibaba fights at the same level for a while, but soon gets wounded badly. He thinks of his mother who tells him not to cry, and remembers different people telling him their expectations of him. He wonders if he really is so powerless, when he recalls Aladdin saying he's a man of courage. He quickly scolds himself for even thinking like that, remaining himself that power isn't the issue here and his decision to move forward. He's finally able to Djinn Weapon Equips, retaining Amon's Sword, and kills his opponent. Chapters 'Night 49 :' A New Visitor'' ''Night 50: Melee'' ''Night 51: After the Battle'' ''Night 52: Alibaba and Sahbmad'' ''Night 53: Savior'' ''Night 54: Duty'' ''Night 55: Determination'' ''Night 56: The Djinn's Metal Vessel'' ''Night 57: Dowry'' ''Night 58: Djinn Equip!'' ''Extra Comic: The Idiot, the Princess and the Attendant's adventures in Balbadd'' Category:Volumes